Two different, but not inconsistent topics of the discussion herein are providing illumination to medium to large spaces, such as conference centers, streets, highways, and the like, and also providing surveillance of such spaces.
In a conventional light emitting unit, light from the unit is mostly directed in a downward direction, with considerably less light being directed in a horizontal direction. Examples of such conventional light emitting units include the “cobra” design and the “box” design.
In many instances however, it may be desirable to direct light, in both a generally horizontal and a downward direction. Thus, there is a problem in that conventional light emitting units do not provide the best light distribution in such instances.
Furthermore, for spaces in which both surveillance and illumination are required, and in particular, surveillance through a camera, conventional cameras are installed and directed toward particular target areas. Installation of such cameras is generally done separately from the illumination units serving the particular area. However, the surveillance cameras and the illumination units must be directed towards the target areas. Although installation, maintenance, and control of surveillance cameras and illumination units are done separately, they must be done such that target areas are both illuminated and monitored. Thus, there is a problem in that installation, maintenance, and control of such systems may be needlessly complex and costly.
In addition, conventional monitoring and surveillance cameras are generally installed in open areas so that cameras are visible from the target areas. Thus, there is a problem in that the visible presence of cameras may alert subjects of their presence and allow subjects being monitored to circumvent such surveillance.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting unit which improves upon the light distribution of conventional lighting units. There is also a need for a surveillance system which may be configured concurrently with a lighting unit serving a target area, and which does not alert target subjects of its presence.